The Washington Cancer Institute (WCI) of the Washington Hospital Center, in collaboration with five community clinics serving Latin Americans in the greater Washington, DC metropolitan area, the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCC), and the Schools of Business, Medicine and Nursing of Georgetown University, have come together to form the Latin American Cancer Research Coalition (LACRC). The LACRC will work with the Mid- Atlantic Division of the American Cancer Society, the regional NCI Cancer Information Service Office at Johns Hopkins University and the Spanish- Language CIS support line at the University of Miami, and Matthews Media Group to promote: l) cancer prevention and control awareness and behavior change, and 2) participation in cancer clinical trials among the rapidly growing and unique Central and South American recent immigrant population of the greater Washington D.C. region. The LACRC will also foster collaboration and Latin American community participation in new investigator-initiated cancer prevention and control research projects. The overall goal of the LACRC is to pair culturally appropriate social marketing approaches to promote health and prevent cancer among Latin Americans, with primary care clinic-based interventions that reinforce these marketing approaches and integrate cancer prevention and control into the every day operations of these extremely busy clinics. The LACRC coalition proposes to accomplish the following objectives: 1.1 Build the LACRC infrastructure, establish partnerships and promote cancer control awareness. 1.2 Build Health Promotion Training Opportunities for GU Students, NCI Fellows and Clinic Partners. 1.3 Plan and Implement Collaborative Developmental Research Projects in the LACRC. 1.4 Collaboratively Develop and Submit Research Grant Applications from the LACRC. The strong partnerships, community links, and research track record of the coalition members will provide a unique infrastructure to support these activities. Such initiatives have the potential to decrease cancer morbidity and mortality among Latin Americans in the greater Washington DC metropolitan region.